


Nancy

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Whizzer gets on the news





	Nancy

**Author's Note:**

> im cracked out

Cordelia and Whizzer were just walking out of a cafe, talking about their day when the saw a woman approach them. 

“Hi I’m Tori and today we are asking the couples of New York their stance on homosexuality and their agenda to ruin the sanctity of marriage, would you two care to comment?” the perky blonde woman smiled at them 

“Ugh no” Cordelia rolled her eyes and began to walk away

“Actually Yes” Whizzer said as he grabbed the woman’s microphone and stared at the camera and took off his shades

“As a member of the gay mafia I can tell you that ruining marriage is not even on the top of the list, Also by the way we don’t rtick married men they were already gay so unlike What Mrs. Nancy Reagan likes to say you can’t turn gay you just are…..” Whizzer went on his rant for a few more minutes while the blonde lady tried to get her microphone back and Cordelia pulled him away

“You are actually crazy Whizzer Brown, I can’t believe you just did that” Cordelia said as she pulled Whizzer along laughing “You’re going to scare those poor old conservatives even more.” she continued. They continued their day and separated once they got to their floor in the apartment building. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Marvin was just in the kitchen making dinner when the phone rang 

“Hello”

“Marvin turn on the T.V.” 

“Trina what what’s going on ?” Marvin was a bit confused but grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. 

“Whizzer is on channel 4” She said calmly then hung up.

He turned on the T.V. and his jaw dropped 

“Whizzer can you come here for a minute?” he called he was a bit shocked there was Whizzer on the T.V. going off on politics 

“Now not to boast I have ruined a few marriage and honestly it's messy and gross, I wouldn’t recommend it. And don’t get me started on Nancy Reagan she honestly is the thinnest and meanest of the first ladies and I get it i’d be that way too if Ronald was my man.” 

The scene switched back to the studios with the talking heads.  
“So Amberlyn do you think the gay mafia is real?” he man asked the blonde woman  
“Why of course this is why making homosexuality legal was wrong they’re becoming radicalized Gary..” 

“Oh look look it me” Whizzer said all giddy as he sat down next Marvin. 

“You’re Crazy” Marvin looked at him and at the T.V. and just laughed. Whizzer stared at him and joined him laughing as well.


End file.
